Dilldun On Mars
by I luvgrace420
Summary: This is probably one of the most intense fanfics I've ever written. Read it for yourself, be warned, it gets deep and sometimes dirty. The main character is Dillon, he has many names and he is captain. THIS IS THE INTRO BASICALLY, IT'S SHORT, DON'T H8.
1. Chapter 1

This is the BEST...AROUUUNNDD!

** -Intro of Badassery-**

Once upon a time...in a land far, far away...Konohitler...  
There was a boy named Dilldun. He wasn't just an ordinary boy,  
he was a Pokémon trainer! He and his brother, Derk, were sent  
out into the wilderness by their mother, Mikely, in search of  
the hidden treasure of Wannabigblackdickinmyass. Despite being  
completely homosexual, Derkmo had a way with women. On the other  
hand, Dilldingle is the straightest shaft in the arrow. That means  
he's a total queer. He and his brother used to fist each other  
during class when they were training to be ninjas. Hinata,  
being a transgender queerbait, would sometimes partake in the faggotry.

AND THEN HE WOKE UP.  
Dilltron...THE BEST...AROOUUUNDD! That's what he went by because he is  
the greatest nigga...ninja* in the entire nation of Konohitler. "My ass titties!"  
Then there was fire... and Derick was born. This is the start of something great.

STAY TUNED NEXT WEEK FOR CHAPTER 1!

**Chapter Juan: The Beginning of THE END!**

_*15 Years Later*_

"Fuuuuuuuck, I'm a fat slut and I taste like stale Cheerios BUT THE MEN DIG  
IIIITTTTT!" exclaimed Derke, while polishing multiple shafts.

"Fak yer cunt m8, ay captain my booty needs the ram rod!" squealed Hagrid.

"Let's be civil my fellow Pokémon trainers, and the talking cheese is preaching  
to us. We must find the treasure of Wannabigblackdickinmyass, and we need to find  
it tonight." Broadcasted Dillwinkle, the leader of the clan.

"You're right. Let's head out." Replied Derok, as he polished the last shaft and  
shoved the arrows in his quiver.

"Boobla!" Queefed Squirtle.

_**-*THEEEEEEEEEE* *EEEENNNDDDDD*-**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Divine Intervention

Chapter Two: The Divine Intervention

The rotten pus building up in Derkas anus is spilling out into the street. He was ran  
over by a raindeer and it showed no mercy. It punched him right in the dick. He bled all over  
Dilltrain's erection as he filled his mouth with the pus. A lone wanderer was passing by. I, Teh Nigro of Mars,  
stopped him to ask for help, maybe a bandaid or koolaid. He said "ching chang watchu want yang?" I told him  
"What's yo name? his butts in need of reeeeaal medical attention, none of your shit on a stick illness, alright?  
what's yo name, boah?!" To which he replied, "Fak u negger, I am Gayson Chew, mashtabaitta of the little boahs', believe it!  
I has yo koolaid right hurr, lemme rap it on dat nuccas arse hoooorrrrr!" I was in shock. I've never met someone that had  
such a way with words. He waltzed over to Dinnerk and proceeded to pour the koolaid in his ass crack, and then  
sniffing it off, all in one go. "AWWWW YEEEEEEE!" He exclaimed, I was scared now, he didn't look like he did  
a few days or even seconds ago, he was different now. He was different now. And I was scared AM scared now. "Fu-" He cut  
me off. "AW FUCK YEH NIGGEH, IT IS TIIIME! I said a bimbo in my asshoe, throw a nagger in mah well doe, gimme five  
I'll give you foh, I lost mah thumb in da war doe. Unnnfff...Yeeeeeuuuhh... Okaaayyyy... I touch little kids  
oh shit I didn't mean its, don't ask its, just pack my shits in my ass tits!" *BAMBALLAAMMMM* I shot him in the face  
with a glock. Drek got up and his ass was fine now. I felt bad. But his cock was gone. In the rappists mouth now.  
Dillroy Jenkins just watched that whole thing in awe because he's a naggir lover, gotta free dem slaves doe speekin  
doohickee. Anyway, we got home and I brought the dead Gayson Chu with me so we could all take turns stroking his meat  
and fondling his titties. This is the end of our night, and we can't handle another fist in the ass. Tomorrow we head  
out for the moon, we can't procrastinate any longer.


	3. Chapter 3: The Bleeding Rectum

**Chapter 3: The Bleeding Rectum**

The fire inside of Dillrun's head was heating up to fire inside of his head! "OH GOD MY GOD OH!" were his last words

before he sat down and smoked a blunt. He decided that if he coulndn't become friends with his headache he'd have to

get rid of it with drugs. ACID! LOTS OF IT! Naruto ate 6 tabs straight from da kript. "Countdown to space travel, T-48 minutes!"

He chilled in his tree house listening to Black Sabbath, waiting. Dilltrun hit up Naruto through the telephone service provider, "Sup dawg,

hook me up with sum cid bro?" "yeah man cruise by my tree house!" He dipped dafuq out to Naruto's tree house. T-22 minutes.

"Yooo! Naruto, I'm comin up!" Dillydoh stepped inside the treehouse and looked around only to find Naruto with a blank stare on his face

looking at the radio and laughing at the music. "Yooo, lemme get 8 for 60?" "yeh yeh I can do that" Dillsickle eats all 8 at that moment.

"Damn man, those are straight from da kript, you probably shouldn't have done that!" "nah it's chill I gotta fuck up a spider queen man!"

T-2 Seconds. "dude I don't f-" *WEERRRNWEERRRRN PEWWW* that was the noice of teleportation! Them mofos are on da moon! The giant spider

queen

eats fuckin gay ass sasuke's head off biiiitch. Naruto's like "sharingan barrage!" naruto's butt is leaking strange red liquids... the spider explodes,

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHERE THEY EXPLORE THE MOON ON ACID!


End file.
